


Smooth Blackbeard

by The_Lich_Queen



Category: One Piece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24681865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Summary: Blackbeard gets his hands on someone and steals their fruit's powers





	Smooth Blackbeard

A large and tall man with a massive gut walked down the street, his legs appeared to be too small for the rest of his body; he grinned at everyone he passed showing them his yellow and blacken teeth some of which were missing. His captain jacket hung on his shoulders, and it seemed like he had no shirt on ever, his belly and chest was covered in thick black hairs.

He lifted a big hand up and pushed some of his thick curly hair out of his eyes. He bought the hand and started stroking his still growing beard, which was around his jawline.

Marshall D Teach also known as Blackbeard came to a stop, he could see his crew inside the restaurant already. His grin widens as he strolled in, throwing back the swinging doors as he entered. His eyes landed on the beautiful but blooded woman laying at their feet.

"You made a lot of trouble for me Alvida," Teach said as he kneels down and grabbed her chin, forcing her to look him in the eye, "Because of you Buggy managed to get away!" Her chin slipped from his fingers, she did not have the strength to keep her head up so her chin smacked into the flooring of the restaurant.

"Captain..." Doc Q coughed loudly from where he laid on the table, "I think she just died..." He coughed again and weakly pointed to the woman.

"Zehahahahahaha!" Teach laughed as he stood looking down at the woman, "She was a Fruit user right..." His crew mumbled their agreement, "Wonder what kind she had?"

His crew members tossed a large thick blanket upon both their captain and the dead woman, then quickly moved away he released a mist of darkness from himself within, he and the woman complete for a moment in the endless darkness; before the spirit of the fruit could leave he took him into himself.

The blanket was pulled away and the crew gasped at the sight.

Standing before them was a tall dark and handsome man, rich smooth black hair fell past his shoulder as his captain's hat dropped off. The fat around his stomach was gone, leaving behind a flat belly free from any hairs, it also looked like he was covered in grease.

His legs appeared longer with his new figure. Blackbeard's face also was smooth, with a powerful jawline and longer smoother beard. His eyes had even out made him look more deadly, his nose was no longer broken; nor his teeth, these also had lost the yellow and blacken one, they shone out white and smooth.

Blackbeard's captain's jacket slipped from his shoulders, not used to the new power yet. This revealed him to have nice toned muscles on his arms.

"Zehahahahahaha!" Teach laughed as he glanced down at the woman, frowning as he saw how fat looking she became. Blinking he turned to his doctor, wondering why she looked like that. Laffitte hopped over to him, suddenly having a mirror in hand. He showed his captain his new look. "AH?! What happened to why dashing good looks!"

"Sorry captain! I should have researched her fruit beforehand, all we knew was that it deflected attacks "Laffitte said as he looked away, and looked like he was going to cry, "I know it's hard, but your beauty for protection! You must get used to it...we all have to..."

"Zehahaha! You're right..." Teach said with a sigh as he looks in disgust at his new appearance, "I have to live with it. Now let's go track down that big red no-"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING BIG RED NOSE!" A voice demanded, and the Blackbeard Pirates all turned to see the light blue-haired man, clapping his hand over his own mouth.

"There you are..." Teach growled as he pointed towards the older man, his crew ran forward and Buggy darted away, "Left his woman to die while he watched...what a freak!"


End file.
